


huh, where are you going? (it's late at night)

by moonlightblu_e



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, angsty kinda ig, happy ending at the end, kinda inspired by start up on the last part, read the tags aha, reassuring soojin!, sad shuhua :(, shuhua is ... quiet, they're both gays, trainee days lol, trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightblu_e/pseuds/moonlightblu_e
Summary: shuhua kinda sneaked out and soojin followed her so
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 55





	huh, where are you going? (it's late at night)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so hi i went back to writing after months of not finishing any works.. at all so hello i guess .. uhm the characterization is kinda off but that's fine i guess? also they were trainees in this, and we all know that soojin is shuhua's first best friend in korea so that's that aha .. miyeon is in this already i think the timeline is off .. anyways this is a small gift since soojin and shuhua were wild yesterday hehe

"i'll.. i'll go now, mom." Shuhua muttered, ending the call in a haste. she was standing by the kitchen counter, leaning onto the counter with her elbow, resting her weight on it. It was quarter past 11 at night, which means that it's just 10 in the evening back in taiwan. she must admit, she missed her family, but her driving force to prove herself, to prove her family that she can make it, that she's.. worth it is bigger than her feelings. yes, it's 11 at night, and she will still go back to the company building.. no, no.. she must go back to the company building.. if she.. if she wants to be better, she told herself that she must be better. she puts her phone back in her back pocket, grabbing her jacket that was on the couch, grabbing her keys that were on the center table, as she leaves the dorm in a rush. she doesn't want the other girls to know that she's tiring herself out.. especially that the new girl (that apparently was already a trainee for 5 years in another company) was 3 years older than her, and would always scold her whenever she feels like shuhua did something that might hurt herself. "shuhua, don't go near the railings.." "shuhua, don't touch the kettle, okay?" "shuhua, when we aren't here, always lock your bedroom door." she'll be honest, most of the time she could barely understand the words told to her, but she would get the gist of it, and that's enough.. she thinks. she's an introvert, a quiet one, would always keep to herself, and she knows that's why the others are worried about her.. because she doesn't show feelings at all, she would always keep to herself. she remembered being called a psychopath, because she remembered how she 'accidentally' tripped her classmate, how she felt absolutely no remorse, how she barely showed any emotion, how she would think maturely, years ahead of her peers, but she didn't mind.. one single bit, right? she sighs, it's already 2 weeks in january of 2017, and it's still freezing cold.. yeah, of course it is, it's still winter, for god's sake. it's also half before midnight, of course it would be cold. she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ease the piercing feeling of the cold wind around her, cursing herself that she just brought a thin jacket, and forgot her padded one, and a scarf, and gloves.. and- you get it. what she didn't know is that someone's following her though... that one quiet, tall girl, who's what? 2 years older than her. seo soojin, that's the name. Shuhua had no idea that soojin was following her, with light steps, she tried to act as normal as possible, following the foreign girl back to the company. at first, she was weary of Shuhua's schedule. where on earth would this now-17 year old girl go at 11 pm? she wouldn't know, unless she.. follows her. smart idea, seo soojin. Shuhua stops in her steps, as soojin stops too. the snow underneath her feet crunches, as Shuhua slowly turns around, her face void of any emotion. "soojin unnie," soojin swore she was stealthy as a snake, trying to produce no sound at all, but here she is, caught, like a deer under headlights. "unnie.. what are you doing here?'' Shuhua stands straight in front of her, putting her hands inside the pockets of her jacket, as her long hair acts like a curtain around her. "i was.." she gulps, "were you following me, soojin unnie?" Shuhua asks, as she walks towards Soojin, "no.. no," she lied, "i was just.. going back to the company.. to.. to get my phone! yeah, i forgot my phone at the company." a ding echoes, as shuhua follows the sound, her eyes setting at the right pocket of soojin's jeans, "your phone is right there." she says, her eyes going back up to face soojin's. soojin’s face reddens, as she grabs the said object from her pocket, turning it off completely before putting it back. “oh, yeah.. haha.” she scratches her nape. Shuhua turns around, walking away already, as Soojin catches up to her. she jogs, before slowing down, matching her steps with shuhua. naturally, on instinct, shuhua grabs soojin’s hand, holding it onto her own, “your hand…” shuhua lifts it up, inspecting the older girl’s hand which is holding into her own, “is very warm.” and it fits perfectly into mine. she wanted to add, but chose not to, because well.. she wouldn't let awkwardness beat the moment they’re having. she drops their hands, as they continue to walk, unknowingly- or maybe her subconscious told her to skip training just for tonight- passing the building. the streetlights flicker above them, as Shuhua's hand maybe held onto Soojin’s tighter… soojin felt it, but she didn't mind. “shuhua,” she notices the disappearing glow of the building that is very familiar to them, “cube’s right there.” She tried to point at the building behind them, but Shuhua tugged at her arm. “i didn’t understand.” god knows she did. “sorry, unnie.” they let their feet take them to wherever, as they settle at some park, soojin hopes they aren’t lost. “this place looks nice, doesn’t it?” shuhua lets go of soojin’s hand. soojin wouldn't admit, god knows she wouldn’t, that she already missed shuhua’s hand against hers. she runs to a swing, sitting on it, letting her feet push against the ground, as she swings. “this place, it looks so comforting.” she looks around. the withering street lights wouldn't do justice, but the night sky illuminates it enough for them both to appreciate the scene. soojin follows her, sitting beside her. “are you okay, shuhua? you can talk to me, you know.” soojin suggests, noticing shuhua’s quiet self, who keeps to herself a lot, who wouldn't talk to anybody- except yuqi- unless the other person talks to her first. “i’m fine, why do you ask?” shuhua stops swinging. “i don’t know? you just seem so quiet, and-” shuhua chuckles, “as if you aren’t quiet yourself, unnie.” soojin bites her lip, “yeah, i know, but talk to us, shu? we’re here for you, and you know that. we’re your family now, remember. we would always be here for you, and-” a low sob interrupts Soojin’s statement, as she hears the sand below them getting kicked. “shuhua, are you okay?” okay, that’s a dumb question. the girl clearly isn’t. “yeah, i’m… f-fine.” she sobs, using her arm to filter out the sound she’s making. “i’m doing fine, unnie, it’s just that..'' Soojin stands up, as she stands in front of shuhua, before crouching in front of her. “you’re not fine, shu.” she pulls Shuhua's arm away from her face, using her fingers to wipe Shuhua's tears away. “unnie..” she whispers, pulling Soojin’s neck, wrapping her arms around soojin in a hug. she dips her head on the crook of soojin’s neck. “i’m just so.. so worried.” she starts. soojin pulled away so she could hear shuhua better. “the other trainees, they’re much better than me, they.. they could sing, and dance.. rap, compose, do anything.. literally speak korean alone.” she explains her worries, as soojin let her. “i could barely hit the notes, I'm stiff when dancing, i could barely speak korean.. unnie, i’ve been thinking about going home.” Soojin’s eyes widened, as she patted the younger’s back, soothing her. “You’re not going home, Shuhua.” she whispered, “You will not go home.. You will not.. No, you can’t leave Korea. You’re debuting with me, please.” she pleads, “I won’t- I can’t debut without you, please.” Shuhua pulls away, looking at Soojin dead in the eyes. All she saw were sincerity, adoration, and things that prove that all what Soojin was saying were true. “Shuhua, I’ll help you, okay? Trust me, just please… don’t leave me.” This time, it was Soojin’s turn to cry, as she held onto Shuhua for dear life, “I’ll help you with everything, I’ll help you with dancing, singing, literally anything.” Shuhua sniffled, “Unnie..” “Shuhua, please. I’ll do anything, ple-” Shuhua cut her off, pulling her in. Soojin thought it was a hug, just for a hug, but what she didn’t expect was plump lips pressing onto her own, as her eyes widened in surprise. Shuhua pulled away, staring at Soojin’s orbs. She tried not to blush, she really did, but she felt so hot, her cheeks couldn’t help it. She tried to suppress a smile, but her lips failed her, of course it did, as the ends of her lips perked up, showing her genuine reaction. “Shuhua-” “Unnie, I know. I won’t- _try_ _to_ \- leave you, okay? I promise..” She reassures, resting her arms on Soojin’s shoulders. “Just promise me one thing, though.” Shuhua smiled, “I’ll do anything for you, Shu.” She says, “ _You won’t leave me either.”_ Soojin nodded, “I wouldn’t dare leaving you.” Shuhua smiles, “okay, now gimme a kiss.”


End file.
